


Home is Where The Heart is

by Celeste_030



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: Tony往Steve的房间里加了几样东西，试着让他有更多家的感觉。Tony不知道的是，Steve已经在家了。





	Home is Where The Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home is Where The Heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198610) by [Naxa1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818). 



_无论身处何处，家永远是你最有感触的地方。_

 

****Tony** **

一开始，Tony并不知道这到底为什么如此困扰着他。他在工作室里来回踱步，什么都做不了，然后Steve忽然间就带着食物出现在这里。他朝Tony微笑，跟他说，别工作得太辛苦，接着就走了。Tony低头看着Steve给他做的三明治，旁边还有苹果片和芝士方块（Steve知道他的弱点是芝士）。可以说，一切清晰了起来，而他大笑是因为之前这再明显不过了。

几个星期前，Zemo男爵催眠了Steve，Tony看到Steve并没有怎么打开过行李。自从反派们开始再次露面，复仇者已经重组有好几个月了，即便是队伍还未再一起的时候，Steve和Tony一直都有保持联系，但看见Steve没有打开行李，这让Tony有点伤心。然后他意识到Steve遇到了麻烦，就将这个烦恼抛诸脑后。他和Natasha救了Steve，回来之后，他多少意识到Steve是有想过整理行李的，这让他松了口气。

那一直让他很苦恼。他想要Steve在这里感觉像家一样轻松自在。Steve很久之前曾告诉过他，他并没有真正地拥有一个家，这略微伤了他的心，所以他总是试着想要让Steve感觉宾至如归，首先是在总部，然后现在是复仇者大厦。他知道Steve在布鲁克林有一间小公寓，大多是因为他想要在自己长大的地方有个归宿，Tony能明白这一点。他想知道Steve会不会认为那间公寓比大厦更令他有家的感觉。

那一天，Steve一回来，他就开始把剩下的箱子全都解封了。Tony为自己还记得Steve最喜欢的冰淇淋口味是奶油胡桃感到骄傲，当他提起时Steve的眼睛在闪闪发光，就像是他不敢相信居然会有人记得。这给了Tony动机去给Steve的房间添加物品。Natasha最后离开了，然后他帮Steve打开剩下的纸箱，不出意外，Steve并没有多少东西。

这仅是增强了他想要给Steve购置一些精美物品的欲望，因为他觉得Steve值得拥有一切。他也知道Steve喜欢让自己的地方保持简洁和安静，但这不意味着他不能在遵从Steve的愿望的同时给房间增添一些乐趣。也许这个房间里能多一些东西的话，Steve就会觉得这里更像是一个家，而不仅仅是用来逗留的一个地方。

所以现在他正对着Steve带给他的三明治微笑。他已经在想，自己能做的第一件事就是买一台冰淇淋制造机。Steve还没有反对，所以必须是现在。他早些时候感觉到的不耐烦已经消失殆尽，因为他就是做不到不去想Steve。

他咬了一口三明治，开始在想自己能去买的东西。他忘记了时间，并且把盘子上的东西都吃光了。当一只手轻柔地触碰他的肩膀时，他正盯着屏幕想着什么。被吓了一跳，他抬起眼并快速地把屏幕上的东西都扫开，同时看见Steve正低头注视着他。

“你在忙什么呢，Tony？”Steve好奇地问道。

“没什么能让你头疼的，Cap。”Tony站了起来，微笑道，“顺便谢谢你过来收拾。”

“不客气。”他拿起盘子，回道，“得保证你过得健康。如果我不给你带食物，你有时候会忘记进食的。”他淘气地笑了笑，“你没了我会怎么办？”

“哈，”Tony把一只手放到Steve肩膀上，“我不知道，我也不确定自己想知道。”他点了点下巴，思考着，“仔细想想，我都不记得在你来之前我的生活是怎么样的了。”

“根据以往的记录，你并没有怎么进食或者睡觉。”Friday说。

“总是那么帮得上忙，Friday。”Tony面无表情道。

“我的荣幸，Boss。”

“我仍在尝试让他有好一点的睡眠习惯，”Steve戏谑道，“也许有一天，我能够在一个合适的时间把他弄床上去。”他眨了眨眼。

Tony的下巴掉了下来。那些句子从Steve嘴里说出来可能很无害，但对他来说，他脑子里就满是这些话可能暗含的意思。他也很想要这样。他不确定Steve在盘算着什么，他看着Tony的表情是那么的天真无邪，但他同时也在得意地笑。

“有……”他用力地吞咽，“正确的动机的话，我会在合适的时间去睡觉的。”

“嗯，很高兴知道这一点。”Steve说着，转过身离开了工作室。

Tony注视着在Steve身后关上的门，他忍不住去想这些年来他们之间那些断断续续的调情。当几年前复仇者们再聚首的时候，当Tony以为Steve被红骷髅杀死但其实他只是被传送走的时候，他发誓要花更多时间和Steve在一起。不是说他们之间不说话或者不一起去出任务，但自从他对他有感觉之后，Tony就特别注意地要跟Steve试图保持距离。

觉得自己失去了Steve的那几天是他这辈子最糟糕的日子，但再次拥有队伍则很棒，但能有Steve每天都在他身边则是美妙极了。显然Steve也有同样的感觉，因为Tony在反应堆被拔出来的时候也有过濒死经历。在所有的言语和行动过后，Steve给了他一个紧实的拥抱，Tony紧紧地抓住他，如同自己的生命和他紧密联系在一起。

所以在复仇者第二次重聚的时候，他们开始花更多的时间共处（也就是说，当Steve从冰里被解救出来的时候他们也曾经有过一段开心的日子）。然后随着时间的过去，Tony没能忍住对Steve说出一些调情的话，然后Steve也回嘴了。调情很有趣，但Tony想知道这仅是开玩笑的程度，还是里面暗含着一些他们之间很害怕提起的、说不出口的东西。

所以Tony正对着门口傻笑，现在他知道该给Steve的房间制定怎样的计划了，他需要的是Steve不在这里的时间，这样一来他就可以实施了。他不会对房间做任何会让Steve不高兴的改动，但他希望这会让他有家的感觉。

又一个下午来临之时，Tony已经预定好他要的全部东西，并且已经在送来大厦的路上了。他买的大多是零件，因为他想要制作出所有脑海里想的东西。对他来说，这样会让其更加特别。如何能在Steve不知情的情况下完成这一切是个问题。Steve总是喜欢到工作室来查看Tony，或者甚至在这里面徘徊。要是Tony把工作室封闭起来，这就不会是个大问题。要让Steve身处大厦外足够长的时间好让Tony准备好一切才是重点，这样的话，当Steve回来，就会有一个很大的惊喜在等着他。

“Sir，Rogers队长正在来工作室的路上。”Friday说道，打断了Tony一连串的思考。

“谢了，Friday。”

Tony清走任何能够暴露他的秘密计划给Steve的东西，不到一分钟，Steve就穿着制服走进了工作室。

“我们要去打反派了吗？”Tony问道，很好奇Steve为什么穿着制服。他的确注意到Steve喜欢穿着这一身，不是说他在抱怨，只是Steve在情绪低落的时候，他总是喜欢穿更加舒适的衣服。

“不是现在，”Steve回道，“神盾局让我去参加一个短期任务，只是想过来跟你说一声。”

“噢，你需要后援吗？你知道，我可以过来帮忙的。”

Steve摇了摇头：“这应该不会很困难或者花很多时间。不过，我需要任何帮忙的话，我会联系你的。”

“任务是什么？”Tony很惊讶，神盾局居然会让Steve单独出任务，尤其是他们已经知道复仇者已经重组了。

“只是去一个仓库，获取一些涉及九头蛇的信息，威胁等级很低。”

Tony对让Steve独自前去持观望态度。他知道Clint和娜塔莎在一起出任务，Hulk和Thor并不是一个秘密行动的合适人选，而Sam正忙于学业。

“你确定你不需要我的帮助？”Tony略微感到不安，他除了表达自己的关心以外什么都帮不上忙。“我的意思是你自己去的话……”

Steve微笑着把手搭到Tony的肩膀上：“我能搞定，而且我保证，如果发生什么事，你会是我第一个呼叫的人。”

“好吧。”Tony说。如果Steve对这低威胁度的任务感到自信，Tony相信他。不过他会保持联系，只是以防万一，而这也解决了另外一个问题。“你会离开多久？”

“可能几天，肯定不超过一个星期，我不认为会花那么长时间。”

Tony笑了。这是个完美的机会，他能够把Steve房间里的东西准备好，他一回来就能够得到他的惊喜。“好吧，但我希望你能够偶尔跟我报个到什么的。”

Steve没有移开他的手，反而是捏了捏Tony的肩膀：“我保证会保持联系，只会离开三到四天。”

“注意安全，Steve。”

“我会的，Tony，我不在的时候试着别惹太多麻烦。”

然后他就走了。

接下来的几天，Tony收到了他买的零件，然后在造给Steve房间的东西。他没有添置过多物品，仅足以让这个房间有更多的生活气息。Steve不时地联系Tony，这让他很安心。任务还没结束，要查看的比Steve原本所想的要多，不过同样没有危险，这样很好。所以Tony充分利用了没有反派的这一优势，把所有事都搞定了。Steve跟他说要再需要几天，Tony下定决心，要在他回来的时候把房间搞定。

到了周末，Tony已经完工，Steve房间里的东西已经准备好了。他为此相当自豪，希望Steve也会喜欢。

Steve的床对面的那面墙处是一台全新的高清电视机，他可以看任何想看的频道，下单买任何他想要的东西，而且他还可以在看电视的同时随意地躺在床上。他知道Steve不会经常这么做，但起码他想要Steve有这个选择。在电视机下方是一台让Tony很兴奋的冰淇淋制造机，所有材料都准备好，Steve需要做的就只有按下按钮，确保在冰淇淋出来的位置有一个小杯子，然后他最喜欢的冰淇淋就会在那儿被制造出来。

冰淇淋制造机旁边的是一台爆米花机（Steve喜欢爆米花）和一台迷你冰箱，在他想看电影的时候给他提供任何想要的。这些全部都是Tony给他造的。他也注意到某种美术用品的短缺，所以他给Steve下单买了一些。画架上有一幅被盖住了的画布，Tony急切地想知道那幅画是什么，但他拒绝去侵犯Steve的隐私。总而言之，房间里依旧空阔宽敞，并没有增添过多的物品，Tony觉得他会成功的。他希望如此，他也绝对不会否认，自己现在相当地紧张。

他知道一切都准备好之后，就决定去处理一些渴望他注意力的工作。他不确定时间过去了多久，但最终Friday提醒他已经很久没有睡觉了，所以他决定上床去。

第二天他一醒来，就去到工作室查看Steve有没有联络过他。并没有。

“Friday，Steve上一次联络是什么时候？”

现在他注意到，Steve在这个任务上花了超过一个星期，这很奇怪。

“Rogers队长上一个通话是在36小时以前，Sir。”

“嗯，这可不是一个好现象。他现在已经去执行任务多久了？”

说实话，Tony知道，自己这周在忙着他的计划，没有去算Steve离开了的准确时间，但他知道，现在这个任务花的时间太长了。

“Rogers队长离开了大约有8天5小时20分钟。”

Tony的腹部立刻又发紧的感觉。这个任务花了比它所需的时间要长，而Steve也早该跟他联系。当然，Tony知道，有那么一定的几率，一切安好，但有什么不对劲，他能感觉到。当Steve说这个任务会很简单的时候，他从最开始就感觉到不自在。

“追踪他的身份卡，Friday。”

“我追踪不了，它貌似下线了。”

好吧，他现在要去找Steve。“Friday，你能定位他最后一次通话时的位置吗？”Tony说着，踏上了房间中央的平台，他没花多久就穿好了战甲。

“可以，Boss。他最后的位置是在东欧，你需要我设置路线吗？”

“好啊，”面甲合上，“把所有能量都用在推进器上，越快到达越好。”

“没问题，boss。正在传送Rogers队长最后的已知位置。”

天花板打开，他飞了出去，脑海里只想着一件事。

他要找到Steve。

 

****Steve** **

Steve意识到的第一件事是这里到底有多黑，第二件事是呼吸有多困难，他现在身处在一个密闭的空间。他花了一小会儿去回想起发生了什么：他去的那家仓库里有很多的地下通道，把他带到了一家地下设施。相比起Steve以前见过的巨大设施，这个并不是那么大，但这还是九头蛇的一个藏身处，他要找的信息就藏在这里。

打倒九头蛇的暴徒不算太难，他们很简单地就被解决掉了，Steve以为自己已经快要能够回家，然后Zemo男爵在最后一秒钟带着一支大到不同寻常的能源枪出现了。Steve举起盾牌准备格挡攻击，但Zemo并没有对他开枪，他射的是地面。他从洞口摔了下去，但还是能够抓住边沿，然后Zemo继续在他周围开枪，这样一来他哪里都抓不住。很显然，这个地下实验室已经可以被废弃，因为Zemo在摧毁Steve身边的所有东西。他掉到一个洞里，在能够跳出去之前，整个天花板都倒塌在他身上。

一块水泥砸中了他的头，把他砸晕了，现在他独自一人处于黑暗当中，几乎动弹不得，也看不见任何东西。他绝对没有想过这个任务会变成这样。

他挣扎着挪动，当发现自己的脚被砸下来的一大块水泥压住的时候，他缩了一下。

“可恶。”他嘶声道。

他放松了一阵子，让自己冷静下来，情绪激动并不能解决任何问题，只会让事情变得更糟。他知道他得试着尽快离开这里，所以他伸手去拿在口袋里的复仇者身份卡。把卡片拿出来的时候，他叹了口气。它果然损毁了，肯定是在他落到地面时被砸坏的。现在Tony并不能找到他的位置。

 _ _Tony，__ 他想道。Tony现在也许想知道他在哪里，他不确定自己已经外出了多久，但他肯定已经久到能引起Tony的注意。不管怎样，他希望如此。也许Tony没有留意到他跟往常一样的联络，毕竟Tony也有自己的生活。

Steve摇了摇头，试着把开始折磨自己意识的阴暗想法甩出去。他想要回到大厦，他想要和Tony一起待在家里。他坐在完全的黑暗当中，一股恐惧侵袭而来，是他曾经感受过的，让他觉得，自己再一次无法回家。他通常不会有这样的想法，但这感觉最近一直徘徊不去。当他被催眠、然后恢复过来之后，他意识到自己原本可能再也回不到Tony身边，他永远都不想让这种事情发生。

任务持续的时间比他想要的要长，而现在他也不确定会发生什么事。考虑到自己是从一栋地下建筑的地面掉落，他甚至都不知道自己掉得有多深，但这并不能阻止他。如果他已经下定决心要做一件事，那就是，无论如何他都要回到有Tony在的家。

他试着抬起他的脚，在把它从碎石里拔出来的时候跟疼痛作斗争。虽然很痛，但他能忍住。他稳住双脚，靠双手和上背把身上的石头推开。他设法把碎石移开，希望能看到一些光亮，什么都行，但他还是身处在一片漆黑当中。他能够有略微更多的活动范围，但依旧被埋得很深。

他靠着被毁坏的墙壁，减轻脚上的压力。即使是身处黑暗当中，他还是能看见周围所有物体的轮廓，他要试着碰碰运气，在不弄塌地基的情况下搬动跟多的石头。他双臂交叉，感到很受挫，因为如果他没有被砸晕过去的话，他可能会知道自己掉得有多深。

现在的情况很让人恼火。他计划好了一切，然后现在都被毁了。他在家里放了一幅画，准备送给Tony。他接受这个任务是，因为他觉得这个任务花的时间会很短，正好让他紧张的情绪平静下来。他已经厌倦了在Tony身边转悠、跟他说俏皮话，却没有勇气告诉他自己的真实感受。如果他有一个致命弱点，那会是对某人坦白自己的爱意这件事。他之前曾经也对一些人有感觉过，但相比他对Tony的爱，那些简直不值一提。这很荒唐，真的，那个从布鲁克林来的、从来没有去过约会的小男孩，居然害怕告诉Tony自己的感觉。主要是，这实在很难想象Tony会接受他。

所以在不到三个星期之前，他从Zemo手里被救回来的那一天起，他画了一幅Tony的画。他想要把它送给Tony，邀请他去吃晚餐，看看他如何回应。紧张成了主导，因为他现在被困在一个黑洞里，也许没有出路。好吧，他现在这副境地都是Zemo的错，但他接下这个任务，是想要试着克服他的恐惧，他害怕当他告诉Tony自己的感觉时可能会失去他。有时候生活真的很操蛋。

然后传来一些声响，很模糊有很遥远，超级听力是他唯一能听见这么远的声音的原因。他保持安静，试着在听的时候保持呼吸缓慢。然后他听见的声音如同音乐一般。

 _ _Steve！__ 他的名字被呼唤，距离目前他所在的位置实在是太远了，不过他还是能认出那个声音，是Tony。

“Tony！”他尽全力大喊，“Tony，我在这下面！”

一阵停顿，然后Tony的声音近了很多：“Steve！我来了！”

没过多久，Steve就能听见Tony把所有的碎片残骸都搬开，直到最后一块被清开。光亮让他看不见一阵子，但他的眼睛很快就适应了光线，往上一看就能看见钢铁侠正往下注视着他。

“见到你我真高兴。”Steve高兴地叹了口气。

面甲升了起来，他首先注意到的，是Tony眼睛里的担忧。“终于，”Tony呼出一口气，“我真的很担心。”

“我承认我自己也有一点担心。”他微微笑道。

Tony伸出手：“你受伤了吗？”

Steve抓住了他的手，然后Tony带着他们从洞里飞了出去。他也注意到，他坠落得比自己原先所想的要深得多。

“没什么严重的，我觉得只是踝关节扭伤了，很快就能好。”他们一回到真正的地面上，就跟对方站得很近，而且Steve能看出来，Tony还没完全平静下来。他没有松开Tony的手，尽管隔着战甲感觉不到，他还是握紧了。“我没事，Tony。”

Tony摇了摇头，看向别处：“我知道我应该跟你一起来的，从一开始我就有一种不好的感觉。”

“你现在来找我了，我很高兴你在这里。”Steve感觉勇气涌现，所以他伸出手去，够着Tony的下巴，轻轻地把他转过来面对他。Tony睁大了眼，他的嘴微微张开，想要说什么似的。“谢谢你为我而来。”

Tony呼出一口气，笑了：“没必要谢我，我只是庆幸能找到你。花了几个小时，但幸运的是，我对你的充分了解让我知道了你的行动模式。”

Steve也笑了：“我也很高兴你知道。”他垂下手，“我们去看看他们有没有留下任何能用的信息吧，我已经准备好离开这里回家了。”

Steve走了几步，发现Tony没有跟着他的时候，他停了下来。他没有松开Tony的手，再次抬起眼看他，Tony看上去很震惊。他不确定自己做了或说了什么，但现在他有一点点担心。

“有什么不对劲吗？”他问。

“噢，嗯……”Tony肯定注意到自己走神了，“没，什么事都没有。”他低头看向他们交错的手，然后抬起头看向Steve，“是啊，去看看有没有我们需要的东西然后就……回家。”他温柔地笑着。

“很好。”Steve同意道。

他们查看了整个地方，没什么值得获取的。这让Steve略微烦躁，他花了一个星期，还把自己搞得这幅境地，结果毫无收获。但看着对他的脚大惊小怪的Tony，让他感觉好受了些。他不想让Steve在这种地方上面行走，所以几乎都是Tony搂着他的腰到处徘徊，直到他们能够查看电脑获取信息。Steve觉得Tony反应过度，但他总是喜欢和他一起飞，所以并不怎么在意。

最后，他们离开了那栋建筑，Steve很高兴能看见太阳和蓝天。

“我乘坐的那架昆式机就在不远处。”他指了指南边。

“很好，我把你带到那里吧，你不能用伤脚走过去。”Tony立刻回道。

Steve咯咯笑出声：“好吧，等你准备好，钢铁侠。”

Tony的手臂紧紧地圈住他的腰，然后忽然间他的另一条手臂抬起了Steve的双腿。Steve快速地扶着Tony的肩膀，当他意识到自己现在的姿势时，他能感觉到自己的脸在发烫。人们口中的公主抱——Steve之前这样抱过Tony无数次，但反过来却从未试过。

“你应该看看你的脸，”Tony欢快地说道：“红得发亮了。”

他知道自己的脸有多红，他可以感觉到。

“我受伤的时候你经常这样抱我，”Tony在微笑，“所以我觉着应该还个人情啦。”

Steve露出微笑，正想要说什么，Tony的面甲就合上，然后毫无预兆地就起飞了。他们没花多久就去到了战机处，Tony把他一路抱了进去，并把他放在了战机的前方。

“谢谢你，Tony。”

Steve能说，有什么不一样了，某种很好的东西。不是说他们之间并非总是很棒，但总有一些没有说出口的东西。Steve知道那就在这里，而且他觉得Tony也能感觉得到。现在，无论出于什么原因，那个无法说出口的东西正在破碎。Steve发现，那是恐惧。他承认，自己怕的并不只是拒绝，还怕失去他们现在拥有的、让他止步于调情的关系。也许Tony有同样的感觉，而现在他们可以更加坦率。也许Tony确实对他有感觉。

“随时都行，Cap，”Tony朝他眨眼，“现在带你回大厦吧。”

回家的路程感觉比实际的短。Steve真的很累，所以有一部分时间他睡着了。当他醒来时，他们还剩下20分钟的航程，这是在两人之间舒适的安静中度过的。

战机停在大厦的停机坪上。起落架打开，Steve靠着Tony的肩膀作支撑，他的脚还在痛，所以他试着尽量避免受力。然后Tony脱掉战甲，他们朝Steve的房间走去。去到门口的时候，Tony停了下来。

“Tony？”Steve问道。

Tony不自在地转换着站姿，他看向任何一个地方，就是不看Steve。很明显他在对某件事感到不安，而Steve很怕是由于自己做过的什么事。

“嗯，我只是想让你知道，你的房间里……多加了点东西。”他犹豫着说道。

“噢？”Steve扬起一边眼眉。

“是啊，就想你知道……”Tony揉了揉后颈。

Steve二话不说就打开了房门。他不确定自己在期待什么，但不是这个。不是说这很糟糕，说实话正好相反。床对面的墙上挂了台电视机，下面是几样小型机器，其中一个是制作冰淇淋的，侧面漆有奶油胡桃几个字。冰淇淋出来的凹槽处有个杯子，另外还有用来放勺子和更多杯子的附件。在旁边是一个小型的爆米花机，上面放着老式的爆米花袋子，Steve记得小时候在庆典上获得过这种，还有几种不同的爆米花调味盐。在爆米花机旁边的是最小的机器，一台迷你冰箱。

“哇哦。”Steve说。

“如果你不想要它们放在这里的话，我能理解，我只是觉得你可能喜欢这里有些额外的东西。”

Steve笑着看那些靠在墙边的独一无二、非常Tony的机器。他记得Tony在几个星期前提到过，他没有反对，但他并不真的认为Tony会去为他制作一个冰淇淋机，更别提他为他制作的爆米花机，Tony知道他到底有多爱爆米花，因为这也是他小时候喜欢的东西。然后是这台迷你冰箱，很可能使用了放饮料的，毕竟吃爆米花的时候怎么可以没有饮料呢。

然后他就在想能够和Tony一起享受这些礼物的全部方式。Steve通常在自己的房间度过安静的时间，但如果有那么一个人，他想与之一起分享这片天地的话，那会是Tony。他们可以吃着冰淇淋、在沙发上放松。之后Tony可以枕在Steve的大腿上，Tony会睡着，而他让他就这么休息。他们可以制作爆米花，然后躺在床上一起看好几个小时的电视。电影，还是电视节目，对Steve来说都无所谓，重要的是他们在一起。

“不管怎样，”Tony咳嗽一声，“我要去工作室了……如果你不喜欢这些，我很抱歉。”

Steve中断他那一连串的思考，等他转过身的时候，Tony已经离开房间了。

“Tony，等等！”Steve一边喊着，朝门口走去，他停下脚步，也留意到那些新的美术用品。他笑着走到走廊，看到Tony已经走了。

噢，他会去找Tony的，但首先他得把礼物拿上。而且他还要去洗他人生当中最快的一次澡，他想快一点，因为他不想Tony往最糟糕的方向去想。

“Friday，让Tony先别把工作室封锁了，我要去那儿，不过要先等我一会儿。”

“当然，Rogers队长。”

Steve快速地洗了个澡，换了一身更舒适的衣服，拿起画布用腋下夹着，然后朝工作室走起。他有点紧张，但更多的是高兴。Tony给他做了好几样东西，能和他一起分享的话就太棒了，现在他要去给Tony他的礼物。

然后他去到工作室，Tony正背对着他，看着一些战甲的电路图。

“Tony。”

“怎么，Cap？”他没有转过身。

“麻烦你转过来，我想和你谈谈。”

Tony挥了挥手，消去图表。他缓慢地转过身，朝Steve走去并站到他面前。他眼里有着很明显的担忧，Steve决定要把它从那双眼中消去。

“你怎么离开的这么快？”Steve问道。

“我，呃……你没有对房间的变动作出任何评价，我以为你不喜欢所以……”Tony在Steve微笑道时候停了下来，“你为什么要这样笑？”

“Tony，我喜欢你做的所有事。”他回答，看着Tony的眼睛满怀希望地睁大，“很抱歉，我之前光顾着想事情了。你做的所有事都很棒，你保持了简洁……但你也加了几样你知道我会很享受的东西。”

“那个，”Tony终于开始笑了，“我只是觉得，添加几样东西会很不错，我亲手制作的话，这样一来就可以有很小的体积了。”

Steve往前走一步，刚好来到Tony面前：“谢谢你。”

“我只是……想要你有家的感觉？我猜这很蠢，一台冰淇淋制造机和爆米花机并不能让你有那样的感觉。”Tony做了个鬼脸。

“这就是你这么做的原因吗？”

“你跟我说过，你已经不再拥有一个家了……”

“Tony，”Steve坚定地说道，把没有拿着画布的那一只手放到他的肩膀上，“那是我好几年前刚从冰里出来的时候说的。这里就是我的家……”经历过这么长时间，Steve深吸一口气，知道自己该说什么——他一直以来都想说的话。“Tony……你就是我的家。”Steve捏了捏他的肩膀，Tony的嘴唇缓慢地上扬，露出一个温柔又温暖的微笑。这让Steve的心脏开始悸动。“几年前，大宅总部是我的家是因为你在那里，而现在大厦是我的家是因为有你在。我的家就是有你在的任何地方，Tony，因为 _ _你就是我的家。__ ”

Tony往前迈出一步，现在他们之间的距离只有几英寸。他在微笑，Steve喜欢他那只是纯粹喜悦的笑容。Steve把手从Tony的肩膀移到他的脸上，用拇指摩挲他的脸颊。

“我不知道你的想法，Tony，但我爱你。我已经爱上你有很长一段时间了。”

Tony扑到Steve的怀里，用手臂圈住他，并把脸埋在Steve的颈窝。这让Steve打了个颤，但他用那只空闲的手抱住了Tony。后者喷出一声大笑，火烫的呼吸喷在Steve的脖子上。

“你在……大笑？”Steve问道。

“天啊，Steve，我也爱你。”他往后仰，抬起视线看Steve。

“是吗？”

“是啊，Steve，非常地爱。”

然后他们都倾身前去，渴望去感受对方。Tony的嘴唇滚烫地跟Steve的黏在一起，他能感觉到自己像是着了火。他倾斜了脑袋去加深这个吻，尽他所能地抱紧Tony，这个吻是他梦寐以求的。

最终两人喘着气地分开，Tony的嘴唇因为热吻而变得通红，Steve猜测自己看上去也一样。

Tony舔了舔嘴唇：“今天可能是最好的日子了。”

Steve大笑，然后开始他们的下一个吻。这一个很短暂却很甜美，他喜欢现在这样随时都能亲吻Tony。

“你也是我的家，Steve。”Tony呢喃道。

“我很高兴我们能有共识。”Steve说道，这让Tony笑了起来。

“你一直在拿着什么呢？”Tony推攘了一下Steve没有抱住他的那条手臂。

“噢，”Steve说着，把画布拿了起来，“这是给你的……”

画上是穿着钢铁侠战衣的Tony站在悬崖顶上，面甲是收起的，Steve把这一幕刻在了记忆里，因为Tony正面带微笑地看着他。这是Steve见过的最美的景象之一，所以他把它画了下来。

“哇哦。”Tony把画接了过去。

“这是几个星期前你和Natasha来救我的时候……在悬崖上那会儿。”Steve解释道。

“是啊，我只是很高兴你没事。”Tony回道。

“我知道你已经看过我房间里的一部分画，但还有一些你还没见过的。”

“真的吗？”Tony扬起眉毛。

“我能说什么呢？爱上一个人能带来很多的灵感。”

“你会给我看的，对吧？”Tony走回桌子旁边，把画放了下来。

“我会的。”Steve缓慢地跟在后面，确保不再加重脚上的伤。

“很好，我现在要把这个挂起来。”Tony转过身，伸出手抱住Steve，“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”Steve亲吻了他。

“这样的话……我今晚能和你出去吃晚餐吗？”他们分开时Tony问道。

“嗯，听上去很不错。”

“噢，我会把你宠坏的。”Tony笑道。

Steve咯咯地笑：“没这个必要，和你在一起对我而言就够了。”

Tony叹了口气。“瞧你说的……”他摇了摇头，“我还是会去做。”

“事实而已，”Steve耸耸肩，“之后我们回 _ _家__ 的时候，”他着重的语气加大了Steve的笑容，“也许我们可以在我的房间看场电影？来点爆米花……来点冰淇淋当甜品。”

“听上去很完美。”Tony回道。

Steve朝前倾身，与Tony两额相触。“也许今晚我能在一个合适的时间把你弄上床去。”他戏谑道。

Tony大笑着摇头：“和你在一起，我才不要这么早上床睡觉呢。”

他抬起头开始又一个吻，Steve当然很高兴地回吻。他们全程都微笑着，他们是那么的高兴，因为他们都 _ _到家了。__


End file.
